


Disco Fever

by hostilecrayon



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya Meijin is a big fan of the BeeGees, and now the rest of the Go Institute knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disco Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_cage (zhyn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyn/gifts).



> Written for the DW hikarunogo comm's Cracktastic March, for blue_cage's prompt of Touya Meijin is a big fan of the BeeGees, and now the rest of the Go Institute knows it.

**Disco Fever**

No. Oh no.

Touya Kouyou tries not to fidget, which is something he's not prone to doing, especially at an exhibition match at the Go Institute. But that song is playing, some kid rudely playing it from his laptop at maximum volume now that the game had ended, and Touya Kouyou feels his index finger twitch.

He will not. His disco days and bell bottom pants are long behind him.

But... this song.

Against his will, his index finger begins to point in tandem with the song. He tries to stop it, drawing on an infinite amount of patience he learned from playing Go, but then there is the chorus, and he is thrust back into the disco craze, practically knocking over his chair as he jumps up and starts dancing.

"Touya-Sensei!" Shindou gasps, gawking awkwardly at him in total shock; a look that is mimicked by the rest of the room.

He doesn't really hear him, though. He's too busy singing, "Ah-ah-ah-ah staying alive, staying alive," to notice.


End file.
